With Love, From Julia
by Jadyne Farrow
Summary: Julia is fourteen and entering high school. In her diary, she tells how she navigates things like daydreaming in class, ableism, fire drills, her first crush, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note): Sort of an AU in which Julia from _Sesame Street_ is a teenager and keeps a diary.**

* * *

 _September 4th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi. I'm Julia. I am fourteen years old. I don't really know my last name. Big Bird gave you to me. Maybe he thinks it will help my handwriting. I don't know._

 _Something that you should know about me is that I am autistic. It's not a bad thing. It means my mind is just wired a bit differently. I have trouble expressing myself verbally. It feels like a lot of the time, the words are in a traffic jam from my brain to my mouth and I'm quite literally left speechless. The world is also much more expressive to me, and not always in a good way. Sounds are louder, colors are a bit more intense, but it's mostly the sounds. I don't like fire engines. They're incredibly loud and make me feel stressed._

 _What do I like to do? I like to paint for one. It's very therapeutic and relaxing to watch the paint cover a canvas or a piece of paper. Big Bird and Elmo tell me I'm quite good at painting. I also like to sing. It sounds nice._

 _I'm starting high school tomorrow and I'm feeling nervous. I'm going to be in a lot of classes with kids who aren't all autistic. I'm anxious that they're going to bully me._

 _But I guess we'll have to see how things go._

 _With love,_

 _From Julia._


	2. Chapter 2

_September 5th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I decided to bring you along to school with me. I'm currently in my algebra class right now. It's SOOOO boring! I don't understand math. It's never really been my strongest suit. I would rather wear a barrel._

 _Sorry. I got sidetracked. That sentence made me think of a musical I saw two years ago. I like musicals. You get to sing in them, and some of them are kind of fun to watch. Some of my favorites are 'Seussical,' 'Sweeney Todd,' 'Phantom of the Opera,' 'Aida,' 'Beauty and the Beast,' and 'Cinderella.'_

 _On my way to math class, I saw a poster for auditions for a play. I've never been in a play. I was in a few musicals, but usually in the chorus. I was in the chorus for 'Camelot,' 'Oklahoma,' and 'Cinderella.' But I got to be the understudy for Chip in 'Beauty and the Beast' and I was cast as Gertrude McFuzz in_ _'Seussical.'_

 _The play they're auditioning is called 'The Glass Menagerie' by Tennessee Williams. I saw a unicorn on the poster and now I want to audition. Auditions are today and tomorrow._

 _Oh crud! The teacher just called on me. I'll talk to you later._

* * *

 _After School:_

 _I'm waiting outside of the auditorium. This nice senior girl handed me a cutting to read from and she paired me up with a junior boy. His name is Robert and he's gorgeous. He's got a jawline like a fifties movie star. But that's the problem. His beauty_ _intimidates me. I don't know if I've ever thought of myself as beautiful, even though Abby Cadabby tells me I am._

 _Speaking of Abby, she's auditioning too. She said she's hoping for the role of Laura or Amanda. It appears this play is very minimal in terms of casting. There are only 2 males and 2 females._

 _Oh dang it! They just called us in. Here's to hoping I can do a Southern accent._

 _With Love,_

 _From Julia._


	3. Chapter 3

_September 7th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so sorry that I didn't write in here yesterday. I was too anxious. During the audition, somehow, playing the character I was given felt natural. But I was still worried that I wouldn't get in. I know that almost nothing is guaranteed in theatre._

 _But they put out callbacks and they want to see me again after school today! I was so happy that I flapped my hands in public. It was the first time in a long time. I'd been long since discouraged from it; they made me stop in therapy. I don't know why. It's not hurting anyone unless my hands are close to their face._

 _They didn't say which part I was called back for, but I also met this nice junior girl at auditions. Her name is Zari, and she's excited for the spring musical; apparently we're doing 'Aida,' so I'm hoping I can audition for that._

 _It's sixth period, choir, and we have some free time. The list for the show is supposed to go out tomorrow._

 _Oh! I also remembered my last name; O'Brien! My mom says I'm some fraction Irish._

 _The bell just rang! I'll let you know how it goes._

 _With Love,_

 _From Julia_


	4. Chapter 4

_September 8th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so happy! I went to the director's office this morning and the list was up:_

 _"'THE GLASS MENAGERIE' by Tennessee Williams_

 _"CAST:_

 _"Amanda Wingfield (The Mother)...Ashley Reynolds_

 _"Tom Wingfield (Amanda's Son and the Narrator)...Henry Cameron_

 ** _"Laura Wingfield (Amanda's Daughter)...Julia O'Brien_**

 _"Jim O'Connor (The Gentleman Caller)...Robert Hayden_

 _"Congratulations to the cast and thank you to everyone who auditioned! Scripts are available to pick up in the office of Mrs. Kaylee. Rehearsals begin Monday at 2:15 pm in the auditorium."_

 _I got in!_

 _I got in!_

 _I began flapping again. But then I heard some girls snickering at me. And I don't know how, but I just had this burst of confidence. So I turned around and told them_

 _"There's no need for you to react that way. And it's not nice either."_

 _And then I just ran off to study hall where I am now._

 _I feel amazing! I actually have something to do after school. This does throw off my routine a bit, which makes me slightly apprehensive, but still; I got a lead in a play!_

 _I don't really know what it's about though. I'll have to study it. Maybe I'll ask my mom to take me to the library this week and read it through._

 _I should really be working on my algebra. I don't like algebra. Did I mention that? I've never really been good with numbers, but I'll give it a try._

 _Wish me luck!_

 _With Love,_

 _From Julia._


	5. Chapter 5

_September 9th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I asked my mom and she said she can take me to the library this afternoon. Until then, and beyond, I've planned out a little schedule for myself:_

 _"9:00 am-Wake up." Already did that, otherwise I wouldn't be writing in here. Can you write in diaries when you dream?_

 _"9:15 am-Get dressed."_

 _"9:20 am-Take medication."_

 _"9:25 am-Eat breakfast."_

 _"10:00 am-Work on budget balancing exercises." Mom's having me do these each weekend so I can become independent when I'm of age. (But of age what?)._

 _"11:00 am-Write in diary." That's what I'm doing right now. Seems to me time has caught up with us._

 _"12:00 pm-Eat lunch."_

 _"1:00 pm-Mom takes me to the library."_

 _"1:15 pm-Mom drops me off at the library."_

 _"1:30 pm-Read a bit about Tennessee Williams."_

 _"2:00 pm-Read through 'The Glass Menagerie.'"_

 _"3:00 pm-Read through it again, but focus on Laura more."_

 _"4:00 pm-Take notes on her character."_

 _"4:30 pm-Sit in the children's section and read a fun book." Don't judge. They've got comfy chairs and a chair swing!_

 _"5:30 pm-Mom picks me up from library."_

 _"5:45 pm-Mom said we could get take out for dinner tonight." Hamburgers, FTW! (That means For The Win.)_

 _"6:30 pm-Come back home."_

 _"6:35 pm-Eat dinner."_

 _"7:15 pm-Work on homework."_

 _"9:00 pm-Group chat with Elmo, Big Bird, and Abby! :D"_

 _"10:00 pm-Check Tumblr."_

 _"10:30 pm-Get ready for bed."_

 _"11 pm-Be in bed."_

 _Not a bad schedule, huh? Of course I usually eat dinner at 6:00 pm, so it took a bit of stress relief to mentally shift around the schedule. But even with my mindset, I do have to be able to adapt to **some** things. _

_I'm getting a bit hungry. Maybe I'll have an early lunch._

* * *

 _4:30 pm_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe how cruel life can be sometimes! I tried to find a copy of 'The Glass Menagerie,' but it wasn't where the online catalog said it would be. I almost had a meltdown in front of everyone, but then the librarian came up to me and told me that it had been misplaced by just a few titles._

 _Then when I sat down to read it, a group of boys grabbed my ear defenders off of my head and started throwing them around and calling me names like "stupid," "loony," one of them even used the dreaded "r-word." I ran up to the librarian and told her what they were doing. She told them off and kicked them out for the rest of the day and I got my ear defenders back._

 _Reading the play calmed me down a bit. From what I've read, it's about a family growing up during the Great Depression. The only things I know about the Great Depression are what I learned in 7th grade history class. I know that the stock market crashed and money became almost worthless, but that's about it._

 _But it's about this man named Tom and his family, consisting of his mom Amanda and his sister Laura (That's who I'm playing!). Laura's extremely shy, but also seems to have an anxiety disorder. Now that I think about it, she may also have autism, like me! I know a lot about autism and I see quite a few of the symptoms in her._

 _Anyway the mom wants Laura to get married so then this man named Jim comes to the house and...well, I don't want to spoil it for you, but the ending was really unexpected._

 _I think I'm gonna read a bit now._

 _With Love,_

 _From Julia._


End file.
